Five Bittersweet Notes
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Sometimes saying "I love you" is not enough. You have to sing it out loud to really prove it. Five short stories of the events surrounding Audrey and Seymour, with cameos by Orin, Mr. Mushnik and Audrey II. Mostly AudreyxSeymour. Rated for the final note.


**My USB stick won't work on the computer I'm using here at school (not my usual computer), so I can't do my schoolwork. So I decided to waste time and do another music challenge.**

_**Five Bittersweet Notes**_

_Instructions:  
1. Set your music player to shuffle  
2. Write a short story based on the song that comes up  
3. No cheating  
4. No songfics_

_NOTE: These moments are not in order._

**Note One: **With Arms Wide Open - Creed

"Seymour...?"

Seymour lifted his head and smiled at Audrey. She hadn't lost her beauty even though she had confined herself to being the perfect housewife. She spent many days in dust, dirt and the kitchen. And still Seymour thought she looked like an angel.

"Yes, Audrey?"

"I, um..." Audrey looked down. "I have something important to tell you. Can you come inside for a minute?"

Seymour's smile curved down. He hated having to stop right in the middle of tending to the flowers. But Audrey was now looking at him pleadingly...and she did say it was only for a minute...

"Sure," he said. He took off his gloves and put down the spade he was using to dig up pesky weeds.

"I have some cold drinks made," Audrey announced. "You're working so hard, dear. It's very hot out today. Make sure not to overwork."

"I will," Seymour said as they entered their home. Audrey gave him an iced lemonade and took one glass for herself. She sat on the couch and motioned for Seymour to sit next to her, which he did. "Is something wrong, Audrey?"

Audrey shook her head. "Just the opposite, Seymour..." Then she decided to give him the news flat out. "I'm pregnant."

Seymour almost spat out his lemonade in surprise. His jaw dropped and Audrey watched his surprised expression turn into one of joy. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her happily. "We're finally going to be parents?"

"That's right, Seymour!" Audrey laughed.

"This is wonderful! We're starting a family!" Seymour was ready to leap up and jump for joy.

"Oh Seymour!" Audrey giggled.

Seymour's expression changed again as he remembered something. "I just hope...that our child doesn't have the same life we used to have."

**Note Two: **It's Been a While - Staind

Orin was finally dead. Seymour didn't feel in the least bit guilty...he wasn't the one who killed him, after all. Orin had asphyxiated on the laughing gas he stupidly strapped to himself. All Seymour did was chop him up to use him as plant food for Audrey II.

Now that sadistic creep was gone and Audrey was freed. Sure she would grieve for a while, but soon she will get over losing someone who beat her and slapped her. Soon she'll start smiling again. Seymour will make sure of that.

She had a beautiful smile. It's been a while since he last saw a genuine one.

**Note Three: **Chosen One - A2 (Shadow the Hedgehog OST)

Why did Twoey choose him?

Seymour wasn't sure why. But he had to stop that mad vegetable before it got any bigger. If he was Twoey's chosen one, than only he could put a cork on that mean green mother's plans.

He only hoped he would still be alive after the showdown. He had plans...a future with Audrey! The REAL Audrey! Not some plant he just named after her and fed human blood.

In his mind all he could think of now was, _"Audrey, I'm sorry...I'm the only one now who can make this mess right. Just remember I love you. You've made me into a better man."_

Bricks falling down on him wouldn't stop him. Seymour fumbled for the fallen electric cord and gave Twoey a terrible 'shock' in more than one way.

Because how many humans survived a pile of bricks falling down on them?

But Seymour was special. Twoey had chosen him after all.

**Note Four: **Siren - Nightwish

Something Mr. Mushnik taught both his 'misfit' employees was that flowers had ears as well. That's why he usually talked to them. It was to "encourage them to grow". Audrey and Seymour decided to take it up a step and sing to the flowers so they would grow beautifully and have lovely blossoms.

Seymour liked to sing songs from the radio. Audrey enjoyed making up songs and singing them in that sweet voice of hers. The flowers seemed to respond to her as well and the air around Audrey got a little bit more calm and soothing. Seymour got the image of a siren in his head, the same sirens he had read about in his books.

"Ah ah ah ah ahhhhhh!"

Oh yes, she was definitely a siren.

**Final Note: **Whoever Brings the Night - Nightwish

Orin was a man of many pleasures, especially if they involved pain. Pain on his patients, his nurse and his pathetic girlfriend who did anything he asked. Tonight was going to be another fun night. He was going to make her try to seduce him and he would give her pain. She was a whore. Whores deserved pain.

She played her part well. Orin loved it. He loved it more than he ever could imagine.

"It's time, Audrey. I'm going to bring you your darkest night," he whispered as he parked in front of her apartment building and waited for her to come out.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I don't have much to say. I wrote this mainly out of lack of things to do and a love for AudreyxSeymour and LSOH.**

**Enjoy, review, whatever. I'm going to lunch.**

**-Moonlit Assassin**


End file.
